


How to care for a snake

by ResurrectedSpiderbyte



Category: League of Legends, League of legends kda, kda - Fandom
Genre: Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResurrectedSpiderbyte/pseuds/ResurrectedSpiderbyte
Summary: A one-shot unless I suddenly decide to write more uwu. This was my first time writing Evelynn <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	How to care for a snake

Such a gentle, misunderstood creature.  
Beautiful markings, unique to them, pride splattered over their presence and perfuming any room they make an appearance in. Heads turn at the mere sight of them - oohs and aahs coo around the room in a hypnotized trance, each person is more desperate than the last to get their hands on such remarkable beauty. But, they must be gentle. They must clean their hands, and respect the space the creature demands. Respect all of their demands, for that matter, or face sharp consequences in the shape of fangs and venom.  
Of course, the snake that coiled itself around the woman’s arm was no different. Both skilled in tracking and hunting their food, toying with it; making its existence filled with terror and misery after abusing such sweet, blissful ignorance before they struck down. 

Evelynn looked down at the yellow creature so affectionately, a smile laced with admiration was one very rarely seen pass by her face. She slithered up her arm carefully - perfectly balanced and gripped as she traveled and explored once more, Evelynn let her hand gently trace the scales while her eyes met with her friends. She pouted her lips and blew a few kisses, fangs creeping out as she smiled at the snakes waggling tongue. Oh, how she adored this creature. After separating her heart from the rest of her, she vowed to make very few emotional connections - keeping her heart in the dark forever, so she could feast freely without any remorse, as all predators do. But, she made an exception for this snake. 

After a few moments of watching Banana (the very lovingly named snake) explore, Evelynn felt herself tire slightly. The day had been hectic, to say the least. Photoshoot at 9, rehearsals at 1. Casual meet and greet with fans at 5. Now finally, nearing midnight, she had her privacy. Holing up in her space to recharge herself, she felt relieved the day was over - but her body was only just beginning to feel the strain again. How inconvenient these vessels can be. Arching her back, Evelynn groaned and stretched her torso, then guiding the snake from her arm and instead onto her bedsheets. She began to remove her clothing and makeup sluggishly, eyes straining at the light that hung over her head. After she’d pulled on her silk, deep lavender nightgown, she sat back down beside the snake who had decided to explore the innards of her pillowcases. She rested her head on a safe pillow, before squinting angrily up towards the light she’d forgotten to switch off - pulling herself up from the mattress again and slapping the light switch off. Plunging the room into darkness, Evelynn sat back on her gigantic bed and tapped at the switch above the nightstand - dimly lighting the room with cleverly placed fairy lights that are hard to spot if they aren’t active.  
Her back continued to ache, and her head whined to rest. But Banana’s excited wiggles in the pillowcase and the bedsheets only kept her awake. Evelynn shut her eyes briefly, knowing she was risking falling asleep and leaving Banana unsupervised, but the sensation of the weighted slither across her stomach brought her back from the looming darkness. The snake began to coil up, seeking warmth. Evelynn smiled tiredly, bunching up the snake in her arms and allowing a sturdy path with her arms back into the vivarium, whispering a gentle “Good night, love.” before shutting the glass sliders. It was time for bed for both of them.

Evelynn clambered under the sheets, laying flat on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Her breathing was heavy and slow, eyelids closing with each second passed - until her phone vibrated on the side. Near frustrated, she sighed and grabbed at her phone, checking the notification. An eyebrow perked up at Akali liking one of her Instagram posts...from two years ago, but she was too tired to tease her about it now, so she switched the settings to do not disturb and placed it back on the desk.  
Laying there in silence, the lights dimmed to complete darkness, she was left alone with her thoughts. There were no interviewers, demanding photographers desperately trying to wrangle the session from Evelynn’s clutches, or screaming fans - though, admittedly, she did enjoy spending time with them; just in smaller pockets. Just her, and her thoughts - even those seemed a little too loud. She shut her eyes determinedly, repositioning her head on the pillow and scuffling over more into the middle of the bed. She often cursed herself for being so fidgety before she could fall asleep - squirming under the covers, switching sides, stretching, scrunching, flipping. You name it. Occasionally her foot would shake, or fingers trace the fabric absentmindedly before she would drop into a deep sleep, awoken by numerous alarms that the others have complained about hearing very early in the morning. With her door being sealed shut, they aren’t even able to come in to turn the “starter” alarms off, so they have to deal with them as Evelynn sleeps through the blaring noise, only to be awoken around an hour later by the rest of the alarms set on 15-minute intervals. That being said, she’s never late for an event unintentionally. 

Silence rang through her ears. Everyone else in the house was asleep. It was safe for Evelynn to come out properly, and to relax. The vanilla skin faded away in a cloud of revolver purple fog, revealing tropical blue skin laced with deep violet and black. Amber slit eyes appeared as her hair coiled up and pointed together, two thick strands falling either side of her face. Her hands outstretched to form large bioluminescent claws and daggers formed under her elbows. The strain of holding a mask against her form was straining, even after thousands of years of practice - she needed to rest. Evelynn outstretched her back and sighed, purple wisps rushing away from her lips. She clicked her fingers and neck, rustling a little further under the covers before shutting her glowing amber eyes - already feeling her energy seeping back to her. It was time to rest. Until tomorrow.


End file.
